


Draco's Surprise Gift

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [151]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Apothecary Owner Draco, Boys In Love, M/M, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Surprise Gift, Wheeler-dealer Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Hold out your hands and close your eyes. You will get a big surprise!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Draco's Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 33. _Close your eyes and hold out your hands._

“Close you eyes,” Draco said, a smile playing around his thin lips, “and hold out your hands, Potter. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Harry eyed Draco suspiciously. “ _Mmm_. Last time I did that you gave me a particularity big spider you’d found in your Apothecary. I’m trusting you,” Harry replied. 

Harry followed Draco’s instructions and two parchment cards were placed in his hand. 

“Tickets for the _final?_ ” Harry grinned, overjoyed. “I thought these were sold out?”

Draco nodded. “They were, love… Just between us, the England Quidditch team will be using Malfoy brand potions _well_ into the next decade.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
